


you're my human, of course I care

by Taeyn



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [20]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Affection, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, gender neural reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: Scenarios and short fics for Felix, Sage, Anisa, Elowen and Rime:1. When the main 3 are sick2. Sleepy cuddles with the main 33. Things they'll let you do and no one else4. How they make you feel better
Relationships: Anisa Anka/Reader, Elowen/Reader, Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader, Rime/Reader, Sage Lesath/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. When the main 3 are sick

**Sage**

You're taking the woodland track from Mournfall to Porrima, Sage is leading the way with the same cagey grin as ever. The only reason you can tell something's up is the fact that he's steadily losing his voice.

He genuinely doesn't notice he's sick. You stumble on the path and Sage catches you against him, which is when you realise he's so feverish that his chest is actually burning your hands.

Once you point it out to him, he scratches his head as if this suddenly explains a few things, like why he feels so dizzy he can barely stand.

He doesn't try to deny it though, he just chuckles and tries to reassure you that this is really nothing. He's full of trying-his-luck teasing about you obviously just wanting to snuggle (i.e. Sage for he can handle it and worse) but pipes down once he realises he isn't bothering you and you'd rather just take a moment to make sure he's okay.

Even though it was you who suggested taking a break, Sage seems startled when you actually build a small fire for tea. He's clearly not used to having anyone make him anything. He does a terrible job of pretending he knows how to respond, which really just ends in him awkwardly holding the cup in both hands and staring at you, his cheeks bright red and his ears dipped outward.

He finally admits his head aches a bit, and you let him rest his head in your lap while you stroke his ears and hair. You're careful to be very gentle with him as his reactions to touch seem oversensitive right now.

You can lull Sage easily by stroking him, his ears really do feel warm with fever. You touch the back of your hand to his forehead and see his pupils momentarily flick to look up at you, as if he's not quite sure what this means, or if he'd tolerate it from anyone else.

He hesitates, then ventures his hand toward yours. His palm feels rough, but his fingers are careful as he curls his hand softly in yours. His breath slowly eases as you keep running your fingers through his hair.

In the morning it's like he was never sick, he's amused at your reaction as he's used to recovering this quickly.

But later he admits he kind of likes the fuss you made.

**-**

**Anisa**

Anisa lets you know she's feeling slightly under the weather. She looks a bit embarrassed but assures you there's no cause for concern, she just wants to make sure you don't get sick too. And also explain that if she's acting slightly off, it's definitely not anything you've done!

Uh oh... actually she is acting a bit strangely. Apparently feeling drained means Anisa has to work twice as hard to make up for it. You catch her setting off for early morning patrols and taking reports home with her at night. She laughs off your protests, but finds it really endearing that you care.

Later Anisa is laughing far more sheepishly after she nearly collapses at the docks from exhaustion. She genuinely apologises for scaring you, but you mean it when you say you're just glad you were there. She leans her arm around your shoulders for support as you walk her home.

You're definitely going to make sure she takes it easy and takes care when she needs it most.

You two stay at Anisa's for a couple of days, and she ends up telling you lots of funny stories about her days in the Starsworn with Felix and Sage.

You often pop out to the market to bring her back different yummy street foods to make her feel better. She insists you take the first bite of all of them because she gets just as enthused about seeing you try all her favourites for the first time.

**-**

**Felix**

You keep trying to convince him to join you on one of your morning strolls in the woods, and the one time Felix agrees you both get stuck in a downpour. This results in a very drenched/waterlogged Felix, his hair plastered to his face and his clothes heavy and soaked.

Felix refuses to portal himself back on principle. You're not exactly sure _what_ principle he's referring to (he only mutters something about early mornings being cursed)... but actually you suspect he's trying his best to be good company, you did want him to join you after all.

In spite of stepping over every branch very awkwardly in his wet clothes, Felix surprises you by cheering up and seeing the funny side of it on the walk back... being with you affects him like that.

He's very cold though, he keeps his jaw clenched to keep his teeth from chattering and you insist on swapping jackets with him, no arguments. Yours is a wool one that stays warm while wet.

By the time Fathom Tower is in sight he's shivering so badly that you don't trust him to open a portal even if he could. You offer him a piggyback, which earns an incredulous laugh and his insistence that he'd have to be well beyond death's doorstep before he suffered such an indignity or inconvenienced you in such a way.

You reply that as a necromancer, death's doorstep is probably so far behind him that you can't even see it in view anymore. Plus you could kind of use the warmth too.

And so you arrive back at the tower with one very drowned looking necromancer huddled into your back. He keeps up a flustered babble of complaints so you know he's still alive, but then keeps having to pause and pinch his nose to stop himself from sneezing ('s-sorry! again. you can put me down if needs be-')

He's heavier than he looks.

You do manage to crack him up when he sees how genuinely stunned you are that he can go down so quickly after barely ten minutes of rain.

You grab as many blankets as you can, then sit in front of the fire to warm up together.

Felix apologises for what he calls 'being a handful'.

Later, when you return with two cups of tea, you find him softly snoring by the fire, using your (now dry) jumper as a pillow. Even though there are other cushions in the room. And he would've had to get up to retrieve it. Which he won't recall doing later. At all.

-


	2. Sleepy cuddles with the main 3

**Sage**

You'll wake up and Sage will be sprawled on top of you as if he's your blanket. He's as heavy as he looks.

You really like the comforting weight of him though, and Sage is always very gentle and chagrined when he gradually blinks open his eyes and realises he might be squishing you.

If you reassure him it actually feels nice, he'll give you a sleepy grin and flop right back onto you, he doesn't need to be told twice.

He's perfectly fine sleeping with his head directly down in the pillow, even though you worriedly joke that you need to make sure he can breathe.

Sage sometimes does that thing where he twitches very suddenly just as he's drifting to sleep, which always startles him far more than it does you.

He'll ask if you'll tell him something about your realm if he can't settle down. Listening to your voice soothes him so much that you hear a barely-there purring sound from his chest while he's laying on you. Even when you're sure he's asleep, he'll softly nudge you if you stop any of your stories halfway-through, because he's always staying awake till the end.

If the light from your window hits Sage's eyes first thing in the morning, he'll sometimes start sneezing before he can help it. And even though his sneezes are cute and probably the least hardened-merc thing about him, the first time it happened Sage scrambled to turn away from you so quickly that he overestimated and fell off the side of the bed, pulling all the blankets with him and creating such a loud echoing crash that you're sure the whole of Fathom Tower heard. If anyone asks what that sound was at breakfast he'll give it his best shot at implying you were both up to something so kinky that it defies explanation, all the while blushing furiously as you can barely keep a straight face.

**-**

**Anisa**

Anisa loves being the big spoon, she gives really warm and protective hugs.

Your body temperature always feels slightly cold compared to Anisa's, so she always makes sure you have socks and warm pjs. If you're laying facing each other, she'll take both of your hands in hers and clasp your fingers to warm them up, or blow gently on your hands if you're comfortable.

Even though you keep laughing and explaining it must be a different-realm thing, this is your normal temperature and you're not genuinely cold... Anisa always gets up first to make sure the hearth is lit with a small fire, she doesn't want her room to be freezing when you wake up.

It takes the whole of two days for Anisa's room at Fathom Tower to become as messy as her room back in Porrima, but it somehow makes you feel at ease and at home too. Anisa finds all sorts of odd trinkets from her old training days in the castle and keeps them all around her bedside.

She'll definitely choose morning cuddles with you over morning training sessions. One day you surprise her by having brought two cups of tea back into her room without even waking her, and you both sit up in bed and talk for ages while the sun rises in shades of pink and bronze over her balcony.

You'll do stupid funny things with each other, like interlinking your arms while holding the mugs and drinking the tea, as if you were partaking in a drinking competition or a toast. This once makes Anisa laugh so much that she nearly spits half the tea into her hand and inhales the rest, and you're both laughing so much that you end up doing that helplessly silent completely-losing-it type laugh that only makes you laugh more.

**-**

**Felix**

Felix is always grateful for gentle reassurance that you like cuddles and affection from him. He can occasionally seem standoffish, as if he's really not sure you'd want to be close to him or hold him in that way. So for the first of many times when you think he needs a hug, he'll just fold limply into your arms and press his face against your neck, not hugging you back but hoping you won't let go.

It doesn't take you long to realise just how much he appreciates you being soft with him, but more than that, how much he cherishes getting to be soft with you in return. He loves being able to fall asleep in your arms.

Felix never wakes up quickly or early, he'll half-rouse himself, then stare at you blurrily with one eye barely open. His face always looks unguarded and slightly puffy in the morning, which he seems to know and feel self-conscious about, but he still snuggles closer, you make him smile and find him beautiful no matter what he looks like.

If you sleep on your side with your arm under the pillow, he'll drowsily tug your arm down so he can use the curve between your arm and shoulder as a pillow, tucking his head into your sleeve. If you're sleeping on your back, he'll ask if he can rest his head in the middle of your chest, so his ear will be above where he can hear your heartbeat. He might snore very quietly or make soft mumbling sounds if he's exhausted, but his breathing eases when you tug your fingers gently through the back of his hair.

He'll yawn a lot if he's just waking up, he usually interrupts himself at least once by yawning while he's trying to say something, like muttering that he likes the way you stroke his hair. He'll start blushing if it happens too many times and you're giving him that expression that means he's adorable but you're also trying your hardest not to look amused... but he'll also smirk or start laughing at himself a bit too, and just bury his face in your shirt until it's passed. He'll blush even worse but also inwardly melt with affection if you do something sweet like dry his eyes afterwards.

-


	3. Things they’ll let you do and no one else

**Sage**

Dress him in your jumper. You only had one small backpack with you when you came into this world, and one day you leave its contents spread out on your bed. When you return to your room, you find Sage poking curiously at your possessions, clearly fascinated but assuming that you won't want him to touch. In particular, he seems drawn to an old, oversized jumper you keep as part of your cosplay survival kit, something spare in case part of your outfit needs repairing mid-way through the con. He pinches the fabric between his finger and thumb with a wary grimace, as if he's never touched something so soft. Which suddenly gives you an idea.

"Do you want to keep that as a nightshirt?" you ask. You've noticed Sage doesn't tend to have a lot of spare coin for clothes, and when it's cold, he keeps his mercenary jacket on all night.

"...you know. You can wear it when you go to sleep? If you want to," you try to explain, suddenly wishing you had something a bit better to give him then a worn, stretched-out sweater, which may only just fit Sage anyhow. Plus Sage probably won't want to wear something that makes him look less than bar-fight-ready, he did say half of being a sellsword was the aesthetic.

"...yeah?" Sage says cautiously, as if his only reluctance is being unsure of your reaction. "...want me to?"

You give him the happiest grin, gesturing that you're going to close your eyes so he can change, and Sage just shakes his head at your strange human-realm customs. He gets stuck halfway through, and you have to reach out and tug the jumper down before Sage destroys the whole thing with his way-too-forceful attempts to dress himself.

Sage's hair is puffed-out everywhere by the time he's finished, but once it's on, he couldn't look more pleased.

"Eh, I look like you," he grins, which makes you laugh because he couldn't look any less like you if he tried, but he means it as a compliment.

You throw his heavy sellsword jacket around your shoulders as a joke, and when Sage turns around his eyes go wide with surprise, then his cheeks redden terribly as he tells you that it suits you, and if you keep wearing that he's never going to want it back.

**-**

**Elowen**

Approach her from behind. It's basically impossible to sneak up on Elowen, even on a bad day. But she'd know your footsteps even in the darkest alleyway, and you're the only one she'll allow to walk up behind her, without her turning around. Once you are standing at her shoulder, she might tip her head backward to meet your gaze, or arch her neck a little, to encourage you to indulge her by tugging your fingers through the back of her hair.

**-**

**Anisa**

Take her arm at a formal event. One of the ideas that Anisa has fondly held since childhood is that one day, she'll attend a traditional Starsworn knight ceremony with the person she loves at her side. She'd always wanted to be a knight, someone who can protect others and be worthy of genuine trust. And even though her hope of attending such an event seems null and void now that her order has been destroyed, Anisa quietly shares her old dream with you, saying it's probably silly to hold onto such things now.

The next day you talk to Felix, and the two of you use his position to obtain four tickets to an event of note. Though the entire order may not be present, the three remaining Starsworn are, and Sage and Felix even surprise you by each wearing a pin representing their old knighthood when they join you for the evening. You have your arm linked in Anisa's all night, and you tell her that even though it isn't the same, you'd be proud and honoured to stand beside her at any ceremony, any battle, the edge of the world, or when you're just walking down the street to get ice cream. Anisa's mouth falls open in surprise, and you hope you haven't gone too far when she starts smiling like she's going to cry. Later, Anisa quietly tells you that you'll always have her too.

**-**

**Rime**

Rime will allow you and only you to gently pin his ears back against his hair. The first time he'll take both your hands in his, then touch your fingertips lightly to his cheeks, so that your palms are cupping his jaw. He'll give you a wry, slightly ambiguous smile to try and let you know that you have his permission, he wants you to be affectionate with him.

Then, if you carefully move your hands over the sides of his face... you can gently pin back his deer-like ears until they're covered by your palms, only the barest velvety tip of each ear poking out behind your fingers. Rime gets a slightly drowsy, contented look on his face when you hold his head in your hands like this, sometimes half-closing one eye. He might give you a sleepy smirk if he realises he's doing the eye thing, not bothering to correct it.

But then he'll purposefully flick one of his ears to amuse you, and because he knows you find it sweet. He's perceptive enough to realise that _you_ don't realise he'd never make himself look so approachable with anyone else. But he's not going to tell you that, he's happy to simply reciprocate your affection without making a point of it.

**-**

**Felix**

Apply his eyeliner for him. Felix has a delicate sweep of black above his eyelashes, he's been doing this for so long that he doesn't really consider it any special part of his routine. What he _does_ consider special, or out-of-the-ordinary at least, is being comfortable enough with someone to let them into his personal space. One morning you notice his jar of eyeliner, and it inspires you to tell a story about how as a cosplayer, you sometimes have to practice a character's makeup look again and again to get it right. You joke that by the time you've mastered your relic, you'll probably be a powerful enough sorcerer that you can simply shapeshift your face and be done with it.

Felix finds himself gazing at you softly, amused by the comment. And then, in a moment of pure, spontaneous foolishness, he hears himself say, "well, until you become such a masterful mage, would you like to practice on me?"

Felix can barely believe what he said in the silence that follows, he's hardly even comfortable looking at his own features in the mirror, let alone having someone peering closely at his face whilst he has his eyes shut. But there's no part of him that wishes to take the words back, he's just as shocked to realise he meant it.

You feel quietly moved as you settle down in front of him, Felix obediently closing his eyes as you dip one of his brushes into the jar of ink. You can feel the whisper touch of his exhale as your wrist draws near his cheek, he doesn't flinch as you gently trace a line above his lashes. You find yourself noticing all sorts of silly things as you lean in, like his dark, softly tailored brows, the natural peach colour of the cupid's-bow at his lip. There's something so stern about his face when he's keeping still for you like this, but Felix places his hand gently in yours, as if to let you know it's okay.

When you whisper that you're finished, his expression is replaced with a soft, giving smile, as if he doesn't know what he's going to do with you, as if he never wants to let go.

-


	4. How they help you feel better

**Sage**

When you tell Sage that you're feeling in a slightly low mood, he listens quietly while you explain it, taking you seriously without needing to ask any questions.

You're actually a little surprised at how easily he seems to get what you mean, and not for the first time, it occurs to you how hard Sage occasionally seems to be on himself, or that he doesn't always think he's worth a second chance.

Sage asks if you'd like to train together, because he often finds that he needs to distract himself or lose himself in something difficult when things are going down the drain. But he understands when you tell him maybe another time, you're feeling a bit listless right now.

So Sage decides to tackle the problem head-on... since you're low on energy, he asks if he can simply pick you up and take you exploring that way instead. You laugh and say he's going to be low on energy too if he carries you around all day, but not only is he not kidding, Sage picks you up and carries you effortlessly, smirking and chuckling as if he's enjoying proving you wrong way too much.

He holds you against his chest, one arm behind your shoulders and the other below the bend of your knees. No one seems to be paying either of you the slightest notice, so you eventually lean into his front and jokingly tell him to do his worst.

You can hear Sage's breathing change every time he climbs a new staircase to show you the view, or how warm he gets when the breeze from the docks seems to whip through your jacket, as if he's making up for the cold for you.

He buys something spicy and sticky for you to eat from a streetstall, making sure he buys one for himself too so that you don't feel guilty about him only spending money on you when you know he's pretty short. He even refrains from wolfing his in the first ten seconds so that you won't have to eat by yourself. If you don't finish he'll look guiltily hopeful and then eat straight from the skewer in your hand.

He grabs a couple of bed-rolls and takes you up to the rooftop that night, so that if you can't sleep you can both stare at the stars instead. When you lay down, he yawns and stretches and whacks his tail heavily across your chest, saying this is so you can just pull his tail if he starts snoring.

...but you start to feel like he finds it comforting to be close to you too.

You find yourself drifting awake at some point during the middle of the night, and finding you feel the tiniest bit better. You quietly turn toward Sage, only to catch him quickly squeezing his eyes shut and pretending to be asleep, he wasn't looking at you at all.

You gently extricate one of his hands from where he's got them bunched under a makeshift pillow, then uncurl his fingers and rest your cheek in the middle of his palm. You go back to sleep with your head nestled into his hand, not bothering to hide your grateful smile in case he just happens to open his eyes in your direction again.

**-**

**Anisa**

When you let Anisa know you're experiencing a low mood, her first concern is that something must've happened in town- did you get roughed-up by some overzealous watchguard? Did Mournfall's usual suspects target you with a scam? Were you pickpocketed?

You try to reassure her that this just happens sometimes, but Anisa still hurries out of the room and returns with an armful of wanted posters. She couldn't be more genuine as she swears that if any of the merc packs or local thugs ever step out of line with you, it would be her pleasure to set things straight, if you'll allow her.

You gently take her hands and draw her up from where she's been half kneeling to make the promise, holding both of her hands in yours and rubbing your thumb over hers to comfort her. Then you make her laugh by pointing to the wanted posters and saying 'err... isn't that Sage?'

You two continue with what you had planned for the day, agreeing that sometimes sticking to a routine can be helpful, especially when you have someone with you to keep you going when needed.

But Anisa also starts writing you a small letter during all the moments when you're not looking. At the end of the day, she gives you the letter, apologising in advance for all her messy writing and telling you to open it later, otherwise she'll be way too embarrassed.

The letter is about all the stupid stuff you do that makes Anisa happy and brightens her day, even when you're in the worst mood ever. It's full of funny drawings, like one of her captain's face when she lied and told him you're Felix's cousin. It cracks you up so much that you have to go to her room and thank her and tell her you're keeping it forever. The touched expression on her face as she starts laughing means more to you than you can say, and does a ton to brighten your day too.

**-**

**Felix**

The words 'I'm in a bit of a low-' have barely been uttered before Felix draws a deep breath through his nose, presses both hands on his desk and abruptly stands to his feet, announcing _'come with me'_ , as if you have just spoken the passcode to a secret society and there is not a moment to lose.

Felix immediately takes you to one of his hidden sanctuaries- this one contains his much-hinted-about 'cursed tome collection', a name which only begins to describe just how cursed these books turn out to be. Felix needs to advise you on several dire precautions for handling the texts and not speaking passages from them, even though most are written in languages so diabolical that Felix refuses to include them in his translation spells for you.

He does, however, explain the infernal purpose of each of the books to you, including the book where every page has been incinerated beyond recognition, and the book where opening it causes frothing black hellslime to splash down the front of your robes. You yell to wake the dead and Felix bursts into ridiculous laughter, apologising and hugging you and using a quick incantation to reverse the damage, explaining that book is so much more fun when it's a surprise. You're nervously laughing too as you tell him he really has it coming now. But while your heart just got the jumpstart of a lifetime, this is a strangely better feeling than the numbness in your chest this morning.

Next, Felix portals you both to a graveyard, keeping one of the cursed tomes tucked under his arm. His eyes light up with a rather nefarious energy as he asks how many corpses you might like him to reanimate, or whether you think any have possibly been buried in locations other than the ancient-looking graves.

"What?!' you blurt, but Felix just pats your arm and tells you not to worry, if he passes out from the gravity of the spell, the decaying bodies will simply collapse as soon as he's out cold.

"How... how about I read to you instead??" you try again. As much as you appreciate the lengths Felix will go to to show you that he cares, you'd rather have him in your arms with a hot chocolate and blankets than in your arms half-dead himself. Felix acquiesces to being dragged back to Fathom with you, mumbling that you wield far too much dark power now that you know about his soft-spot for goopy romance novels.

Later, Felix shyly presents you with the latest book in his favourite romance series, which he hasn't even started reading yet. He clears his throat and apologises in advance for any... interesting... content, as he's not exactly sure what the first few chapters will entail. He also asks if you would prefer him to read to you instead, he says he knows he's a bit dreadful at making people feel better, but he'll never _ever_ give up on trying, or on you.

You shake your head and whisper that just him being there helps you feel better. You also can't help but feel uplifted at his barely-contained excitement as you start reading, Felix is apparently the sort of person who has to constantly cover his mouth with his hand because he doesn't want you to see him grinning like a fool or looking devastated at all the shocking parts. At one point you have to tug back his hand because it's so amusing and you're trying to see his face, but he just snorts and laughs and clamps his opposite hand over his face instead, flailing at you to keep reading with the other.

You and he are definitely going to have a little heart-to-heart about Felix's own self-care strategies come the morning.

But for now you're just enjoying his utter joy and adoration as he flops into your lap, his hands apparently covering his face for all eternity as you reach some of the content that makes him so enchanted with these books after all.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; comments or kudos are always adored and appreciated! <3
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
